Bakugan, The Unexpected Adventure
by Dark Magician Leaf
Summary: When two girls from our world end up in the bakugan universe and meet two special bakugan, what will happen? And how will the story be affected? Read to find out. Co-op with Tanzanite-Pony.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but our oc's**

 **Chapter 1: Bakugan! Bakugan?!**

It was a normal day, or it started out normal at least. A girl about 18 was walking home from school that day. She had long blond hair tied up in a ponytail, her eyes were brown.

She was wearing a sleeveless blue and white striped shirt with a sleeveless blue jacket with a fur collar and a grey skirt, her shoes were black. She was carrying a bag, her phone in hand, it had a orange fox cover with an owl charm hanging from the bottom.

She glanced at her phone for the time. It was about 3 now. She sighed running a hand though her bangs.

"Its already 3 and I'm still not home yet!" She exclaimed. She picked up the pace. Making a beeline for her house. She finally reached it.

She entered her home and prepared the place. Her friend was coming over. The girl's name was Mila and her friend was Leaf. It was an odd name but an unique one none the less.

Mila heard the bell go off. Leaf was here. The blond went over to the

door and opened it to reveal Leaf. Another unique thing about Leaf was her hair, it was silver. Her eyes were an icy blue. She wore a red T-shirt with a golden stripe at the end of each sleeve and the neckline. She had a black skirt on with a golden belt.

"Hello Mila!" The silver haired girl greeted the blond girl. "Ready to watch some anime?" Both girls were anime freaks. Leaf loved Bakugan and Mila well she loved almost every anime she watched.

They both however agreed on one thing; Bakugan was awesome. They had decided to watch a Bakugan Marathon today. Starting from season one. Also playing the games in between breaks and physically playing it with the toys. Yes the toys, deal with it.

Mila's favorite attribute was Darkus, but she used Aquos bakugan toys. Leaf's preferred Attribute was Pyrus and she had Pyrus bakugan toys.

"Let's get started! There's snacks in the kitchen!" Mila happily said bouncing up and down. She was easily excited and hyper. "I'll go get the snacks set up!" Leaf called going to the kitchen.

"Right! I'll go get the tv area set up!" Mila said bouncing to her room. The earlier preparations was just cleaning the place up. The real prep for the Marathon started now.

The two girls had set everything up rather quickly. It only took an hour. They soon sat down and started the Marathon. It went along smoothly after a few episodes, they took a break and played the games. This switched throughout the day.

When midnight approached, they were getting slightly tired. Mila was yawning and stretched. She had her two Aquos Bakugan clenched in her fists, they were a Mantris and a Saurus.

Leaf stretched her legs. They got slightly numb from all the sitting. "Man how late is it?" The blue eyed girl asked. "Midnight." Replied the brown eyed girl. Leaf had a Pyrus Monarus and a Pyrus Griffon with her.

"One more game and well call it a night kay?" Mila said putting down her Bakugan. She went to switch the tv channel so that they could play the game. That's when the normal ended.

As she switched something happened to the tv screen. It started to glow. Colorful lights formed on the screen. "Uuh am I seeing things?"

Leaf shook her head a couple of times. "I don't think so!" She shrieked as the tv freaked out. A colorful storm of sparks erupted from the screen. Mila fell back in shock. Then the suction started. Pulling the two girls closer.

Mila grabbed the first thing she could. It was her Bakugan. Leaf held onto hers on instinct. Soon the suction became to much and both girls tumbled into the screen...they vanished. The room became quite as if nothing happened at all.

The girls were now inside a vortex of colors. Frankly it nauseated them. Finally the colors stopped and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

 **Chapter 2: Regulus! The Other Bakugan From The Doom Dimension?**

When the blond girl came too, she noticed three things. One everything seemed bigger, two they where no longer in her home and three they where in a park...one she recognized from...from...

"Bakugan!?" She shrieked. She woke her silver haired friend. "L-Leaf! You're awake!"

"Hmm...Mila why are you being so loud?" The blue eyed girl asked. "Yes! Look around you girl! Just look!" Mila was being louder than usual. Luckily there were no one around to see the blue clad girl's freak out. She realized she was still holding her bakugan toys.

She examined them. Her Mantris looked brand new so did Saurus! She also noticed the Aquos signs on her bakugan were replaced with an empty blue circle! They looked exactly like they would in the games and anime. Just where are they?

Leaf soon came to the same conclusion. Unlike her blue wearing friend she was much calmer about the whole ordeal. The red wearing girl scanned the area.

"We're in the park the main character in the game meets Leonidas." She said. "The exact spot." She continued. Mila turned to her. It seems that she had calmed down a bit. The blond looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You don't mean..."

"Exactly, my guess is were here."

"We should find a place to stay." Mila suggested. It took a while and a lot of convincing but Mila and Leaf found an apartment and rented it.

"Who knew that would have worked!" Mila cheerfully said stretching her arms. She felt for her bakugan. They were now in her jacket pocket safe and sound. Her gate cards and ability cards were in the other...how they got there, she didn't know but was not about to complain.

Leaf had found a card holder and a bakuclip somewhere. She seemed so comfortable with those items. It was interesting to see how well she handled herself. Then again Leaf was always the mature one of the duo.

A week has past and Mila and Leaf got use to the world. They even started brawling! Though they where forced to go to school. Much to Mila's dismay. They also discovered what timeline they where in. It was the beginning of the first season of bakugan. The early stages.

Mila and Leaf hung out in the park that day. Mila was bored. She also discovered her Mantris and Saurus' gs has been lowered to fit the standards. Which sucked in her opinion. The two were talking idly when the sky turned all funny.

By funny I mean, sparkles of red and yellow rained down on the girls. Mila's reaction was of course to freak out first. She calmed a bit when it stopped. Suddenly a red sphere rolled to Leaf's feet and a white sphere rolled to Mila's.

"Bakugan?" They echoed picking them up. Leaf had quite the fright when the red one popped open. It was a dragon like bakugan.

"Where am I? Is this Vestroia?" The dragon like bakugan asked. "Uuh no. Your on Earth." Replied Leaf. "I'm Leaf. And you are?" She already had a good idea who he was. "My name is Leonidas." Leaf nearly had a heart attack. She loved the Bakugan Leonidas from the game.

She turned her gaze to Mila then back to Leonidas. "Hey do you want to be my partner Leonidas?" She asked, the tiny sphere took awhile to respond. "Do I get to fight other Bakugan?" "Yes of course!" She happily said. "Hmm...very well human I'll be your partner." He agreed with an aggressive tone.

Mila felt the white sphere pop open. It looked slight like Tigrerra's ball form but, it was a Lion instead of a tiger. "Who are you?" The lion was male. It sounded pained and sad. "Me? Oh I'm Mila, nice to meet you...uh..." The Lion bakugan took the hint. "Regulus." He replied. "That's an awesome name, hey wanna be my partner?" "Will I be able to share my pain with others?" Mila was slightly taken aback by Regulus' question. Thinking it through she replied. "Yes."

The Lion shook his tiny plastic body. "Then I'd love to be your partner, together we can spread my pain to others." It sounded so sadistic but Mila didn't care for some reason...she felt like a connection was made the moment she picked him up. Little did she know there was one set.

The semi Aquos Brawler looked to the Pyrus Brawler with a grin on her face. The red wearing girl returned the grin. "Talking Bakugan." They said together.

Leonidas just growled in annoyance. Regulus however sighed. The two Bakugan looked to each other. A silent agreement was made and a bond of brothers was formed. The four did not know how much of impact an they would have on this world, if only they knew the true extent to it. For trails awaited both bakugan and their new Brawlers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: See chapter one**

 **Chapter 3: Avoid Masky! Getting Caught Up By Naga's Evil Plot?**

There was a few things that the two girls had to keep in mind, one the series process and Masquerade. They had to make sure that Leonidas and Regulus don't attract too much attention. Of course nothing goes exactly like plan.

And Regulus and Leonidas did attract attention. Like in the game, Leonidas was an aggressive fighter. Regulus made his opponents pain last as long as possible when he fought.

Mila's first real brawl using Regulus was an exciting experience. A Darkus using boy challenged her. She accepted, wanting to try out Regulus. The two kids pulled out their gate cards. Leaf wanted to watch so she pulled out her gate card as well.

Little did they know this brawl was going to put Mila on Masquerade's watch list. For he was secretly watching the brawl.

"Field open!" The three kids yelled in union. Time slowed down. The iconic first battle field of the first bakugan series soon surrounded the three.

Mila had to squeal to herself, she never got tired of the feeling. "Alright buddy! You're going down!" Mila exclaimed picking a card. She threw it down. "Gate card set!" The card landed perfectly and expanded with a yellow glow. The Darkus brawler did the same. His card expanded in a purple glow though.

The blond girl looked to her two Aquos Bakugan and single Haos one. "Ladies first!" She declared picking Mantris. "Bakugan!" She threw Mantris up in the air and caught him, then threw him onto her gate card. "Brawl!" The tiny blue sphere bounced, rolled and perfectly landed on the middle of the card. It popped open. "Stand Aquos Mantis!" Its green eyes glowed the respected color and it transformed into its true form.

"Calculating. Aquos Mantis at 150gs." The bakupod announced. The Haos/Aqous Brawler grinned slightly at the sight of her first Bakugan. The boy just laughed at her Bakugan.

"Haha you call that Bakugan? That thing is weak!" Mila's eye twitched. "Don't you dare insult my Bakugan!" She growled at him."Mantis will beat your bakugan down!" Leaf rolled her eyes. Her friend was easily angered especially when one insults her friends and Bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl!" He threw a black sphere, it rolled and landed on the card next to Mila's card. "Bakugan stand!" The bakugan rose from its ball form it was a Darkus Manion.

"Darkus Manion at 170gs." The computerized voice announced. "Pah only 20 gs stronger and you didn't even engage!" Mila growled. Her brown eyes narrowed. "What are you planning?" She asked. He just smirked.

The blue wearing girl threw another card. It expanded as well. Then she chose Saurus. "Bakugan brawl!" She threw Saurus at the card with Manion on. Saurus landed. "Stand Aquos Saurus!" She cried out. The rhino dino like Bakugan stood.

"Aquos Saurus at 180 Gs." She grinned. "Ability activate! Whirlpool surge!" "Saurus' gs raised by 50." The bakupod calculated. "Saurus now at 230gs." It said. The boy just grinned. "Gate card open! Character card!" Manion's gs doubled as it roared. "Manion power surge, Manion gs at 340." "Brawl!" Manion rushed at Saurus and bashed his head against the defending bakugan.

Saurus converted and rolled to her feet. "Saurus!" She cried out. The girl picked up her Bakugan. "That was a lucky shot is all!" Mila said with a small growl. "I'll show you yet!" The boy rolled his eyes as he caught Manion. He threw another gate card. "Bakugan brawl! Stand Darkus Manion!" This time Manion stood on the same card as Mantris.

"Ability activate! Darkus Rush!" The boy called out. Manion roared as its Gs rose to 270. "Brawl!" He declared. "Not so fast gate card open! Power Swap!" The bakugans gs swapped. Mantris shrieked and struck Manion hard with his sickle like claws. "What no! Manion!" He cried out as the sphinx bakugan converted and rolled to his feet. Mila grinned and caught her insect bakugan.

"Good going Mila! He didn't see that one coming!" Leaf cheered on her friend. Leonidas sulked because he wanted to fight instead of watch.

"Give me a go at this guy Mila!" Regulus pleaded. The lion bakugan was floating next to the Aqous/Haos brawler. "Don't worry Regulus, you'll get your chance." She said as she set another gate card. That was her third one, she used one gate card and ability card so far, and they were tied. She looked on to Leaf.

The silver haired girl grinned at the blond."You're kicking his butt!" She said. Mila grinned back. "I know."

She turned to the boy again. "Bakugan brawl!" She threw in Mantis again. This time he sent out a Raveniod on another. It was 180gs. "Kyah!" Mila squeaked. "That's soo unfair I wanna fight now!" She whined but held her grin. "Ability activate Marionette!" Strings attached themselves to Raveniod. The birdman struggled against said strings but was pulled over to Mantis' card.

"Stupid idea girly! My bakugan will overpower your weak Mantris!" "Hey My Mantis was my first Bakugan and he will come out on top of this food chain!" Mila declared with a smirk. The gate card was triple battle. So Regulus would join the fray soon. "Ability activate! Dark wind!" Raveniod's gs rose by 100, it was now at 270, to Mantis' 150. Mila grinned even more. "That was your second ability card! I think you're going down now!"

"What are you babbling about girl? My bakugan is clearly in the lead! And even if you have a card up your sleeve I will win!" He smugly said. "I'm gonna wipe. That smug off your ugly mug!" "Gate card open! Triple Battle!" Regulus started to glow. "Go join in Regulus!"  
The bakugan shot into the field and popped open. The lion's eyes glowed blue as he stood.

Out of a yellow vortex Regulus' form became clear. A yellow mane flowed with the wind, two large canine teeth stuck out of his jaws. His body was white, he had armor plating his front paws, back paws, and flanks. They each had golden markings on them. The mark of Leo was on his forehead. His eyes were a piercing icy blue, thick yellow fur lined his eye lids and a golden claw like marking at the corner of each eye. His tail was also plated with white armor. The bakugan roared a mighty roar.

"Haos Regulus at 350 gs combined gs is 500." Mila smirk turned a bit dark. "Attack!" Both bakugan let out a battle cry and attacked the poor bird. Mantis hit first then Regulus caught it in his powerful jaws. He shook the bakugan then dug his claws into the bird. In turn the bird shrieked in pain.

Mila watched impassively. Her eyes dulled a bit as she smirked. The boy cried out in shock. "W-what are you doing! End it already!" He yelled. "Fine then...Regulus finish it off!" Mila called. The Lion nodded and threw the Bakugan in the air and slashed at it with his mighty paws. The enemy bakugan finally converted with a pained shriek. It rolled to his feet.

Mila caught her bakugan as they returned to her hand. "Well that's two to your one!" Leaf commented. Though she found it alarming on how Regulus defeated that Bakugan. It was brutal. Leonidas however cheered his brother on.

The last bakugan was, Juggernoid. It was 150 gs. Mila grinned and threw in Regulus." Time to finish you! I'm going to crush your bakugan while I'm at it! Ready Regulus?" "Always!" He growled. The boy looked shocked. "It t-talked!" "Well duh, HE talks, Regulus isn't your everyday garden variety bakugan! He is one of a kind! Now Regulus! Ability activate! Howling blaster!"

Regulus' gs rose by 100. He roared, golden energy formed in his mouth as he charged up his shot. The boy activated an ability, it didn't do much, it got over powered once Regulus released his blast. The Juggernoid was flung to the side when it was hit by the Howling Blaster. After Regulus beat it down he let it convert. The bakugan rolled to his feet. He fell to his knees in shock.

Mila giggled as she caught her bakugan. "You did good Regulus." "You promised me that I could spread my pain and you let me. Thank you partner." He said. Mila made cat noises for that praise. As the world. Returned to normal. Leaf came over and gave her friend a hug and a pat on the back.

"That was awesome! A bit brutal but awesome!" She turned to the boy. "You punk boy didn't stand a chance against her and if I was the one brawling I'd crush you." She said with a slight snarl...Leonidas' aggressiveness was rubbing off on Leaf.

"It was quite fun to cause you pain." She said. Regulus' Sadism was rubbing off on Mila. In a tree a masked blond smirked at this exchange. His master informed him about the two bakugan that were born from the place he sent bakugan daily. And it seems he found their brawlers. His master would be pleased indeed. A Darkus Reaper was on said blond's shoulder.

"We'll approach them later. Right now let's just leave them a little gift." The masked boy said. As the girls were talking he threw two cards in their direction. One landed each near their feet. He smirked and vanished.

"Hmm?" Mila looked down and picked up the card. "A d-doom card?" Her eyes widened. The boy she had beaten had already ran off. Leaf looked to her feet another card was there, the same one. "Masky was here? But why would he give us these?" "Did he watch you brawl?"

"Perhaps..." Mila stared at the card. Her hand tightened around it. She slipped it in her pocket. Leaf's eyes widened. "You're taking it!?" "...we can't just leave it here for some idiot to find!" She defended herself for her actions. Leaf sighed and picked her's up. "Fine we'll take them, but we're NOT using them. Got it." Her glare became icy. Mila nodded stiffly.

"Promise me that you won't." "...promise." She replied. Mila looked on. "I'm tired let's go home." With that said the duo went home. They were now targets for Masquerade and Naga. They had to watch their backs. For neither girls really knew just how much influence the silent core could have on them and their problematic bakugan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

 **Chapter 4: Doom Card Temptation! Meeting Dan and Drago!**

The next day the girls and their doom dimension bakugan went to the park again. A bully was talking big to another familiar face. They recognized the Bully as Shuji.

"Ak it's that pig..." Mila muttered to Regulus. "You know this pig?" "He's such a big bully and such a sucky brawler." She explained. Leaf snickered at her talkative friend's comments. She recognized the other kid as Dan Kuso. "Hey look it's Dan...wonder if he has Drago yet." She muttered to her friend.

"Let's go find out!" Mila suggested. Mila's hand moved to her pocket. The doom card she got yesterday was still in there. She saw her friend move to the two bickering boys. So she followed.

"I want to fight this guy. He seems weak and pathetic!" Leonidas growled to his silver haired partner. Leaf sighed. "I'm not sure if it's worth it Leo." She said under her breath.

The dragon bakugan huffed. "Still wanna beat the living shi-" Leaf caught her bakugan in a closed fist. "Shut up Leo." She growled. "And no swearing." The Pyrus bakugan muttered a few choice words. Before going quite. The two reached Dan and the big bully.

"Oi! Pig go pick on someone your own size!" Leaf yelled at Shuji. Said boy fumed. "What did you call me!?" "He's deaf too!" Mila chided in cheerfully. She strolled besides her Attribute Opposite. "What do you girls want? Huh?" He asked. "You to jump of a cliff!" Mila said making hand gestures.

Dan chuckled slightly. "Just go home Shuji, I already beat you." Dan said. Leaf pouted slightly, she wanted to see Drago in action...then an idea popped in her head. Dan then turned to the girls. "Um who are you two?" "I'm Mila!" "The name's Leaf." "We're brawlers like you guys!" Mila said gesturing to their bakugan. While looking at Drago who was in Dan's Bakuclip.

Regulus sat comfortably in Mila's fur lined hoodie. Leonidas was on his partner's shoulder now, he didn't like being confined in her Bakuclip. Leaf looked to Shuji. Her eyes narrowed at his comment. "Little girls can't brawl."

Something inside her snapped slightly. A small growl escaped her throat. "What was that pig?" Her eye twitched slightly as she uttered those words.

"Oh snap!" Dan said backing up, he knew just how enraged girls could get. "Shuji you better take back those words." Dan said. Being the idiot he was. He didn't. He kept by that statement. "Hey Leaf, do you wanna beat this punk's butt down to the ground?" Leonidas asked. Her eye was still twitching. "Yes." Came her reply.

"Pig I challenge you to a brawl! I'll show you just how a girl brawls!" She snarled. She was taken aback by her own aggressiveness...lately she's been feeling short tempered and angry at everything. It was weird but used this rage to her advantage, by getting others to behave or back off or to pacify Mila when she gets a bit out of hand. She chucked it up as a phase. Hopefully one that would pass soon. She didn't like this side of her. But she guessed it was a necessary evil.

Shuji just laughed. "I'll beat you easily!" He boasted puffing his chest. She narrowed her eyes again. "I'll make you choke on those words. Ready to teach this guy a lesson Leonidas?" She asked the red sphere on her shoulder. "Always!" He growled, his tone matched her aggressiveness.

Dan was slightly taken aback. Another talking bakugan! And this girl's bakugan talked back! Unlike Drago, his grumpy Dragoniod who ignored Dan completely.

Mila saw the two get their gate cards out. She wanted to watch too so she pulled out her gate card.

"Field open!" They called out in union. Time slowed again and the familiar battleground formed.

"I'll show you just how good we girls are!" She declared. They each threw down a gate card. Leaf looked at her bakuclip and took out Monarus. Monarus was 260 gs her bakugan were more powerful than Mila's. She realized that quickly. She decided on Monarus. "Bakugan brawl!" She just had to spin before she threw her bakugan.

The red sphere bounced and landed on the gate card she wanted. Shuji laughed. "It's a giant Butterfly!" "Well this butterfly will burn you!" Leaf said. Shuji rolled his eyes and threw in Subterra Terrorclaw on her card non the less. 'The idiot.' Mila thought. She knew Leaf had a character card down.

The Terrorclaw was 250gs. A respectable sum of gs for now. Leaf grinned and flourished her hand. "Burn now! Gate card open! Character!" Monarus's g power doubled. Before Shuji had a chance to react. Monarus flared her wings and attacked the giant brown crab. It went down quickly. The bakugan rolled to it's owner's feet.

Leaf smiled sweetly as she caught her butterfly bakugan. "You were saying?" "Beginners luck!" He barked out with a growl. He threw a gate card down. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl!" He threw in Subterra Saurus. It was 180. A lot weaker than Terrorclaw. Leaf decided to use Pyrus Seige for this one. She threw in Seige. "Go Pyrus Seige!" She called out.

The bakugan stood. Leonidas watched impatiently. Shuji activated an ability. It somewhat equaled the g gap. Somewhere in the back of Leaf's mind came a nagging feeling. It was telling her to use the doom card. She shook her head, she would not go that far. She didn't want that, but a part of her wanted to.

She watched as Seige brought Saurus down. She noticed the raged look on Shuji's face and smirked slightly. The bully was getting what he deserved. "Ooh that's it! This time I will take you out!"

She grabbed Leonidas. "Time to shine Leonidas!" She exclaimed. The nagging feeling returned slightly stronger this time around. She shook it off and set a gate card. "Bakugan brawl!" She threw Leonidas onto a card.

Leonidas stood. He erupted from a vortex of flames. He had three gold horns two over his ears and one in the middle of his muzzle. He had three toes on each foot. He had three fingers on each hand. His tail was long and ended in an arrow. He also had three stripes on his shins. He gave a mighty roar. His Gs was 350 just like Regulus.

He glared down at Shuji. He snarled. Shuji gulped slightly but threw in his last Bakugan Subterra Matris. Mantris' gs were 200. It was modest but paled compared to Leonidas. To add insult to injury."Gate card open! Fire fields!" Leonidas' gs rose by 50, then she activated an ability card. "Eraser blaster!" It added 100 gs to his total making him 500gs now. "Brawl!" She initiated the fight. The poor mantris didn't stand a chance. As Leonidas charged up his attack.

He released his attack. It hit Mantris dead on. The poor insect exploded then converted back into ball form. It rolled to Shuji's feet. The shock on his face was priceless. Mila had to laugh at his defeat.

The world returned to normal. Leaf had released a good amount of her rage and felt better now. "You should really watch what you say Shuji." Leaf said. He grumbled something and ran off.

Dan stood there, then smiled. "Wow you sent him packing! good job! I'm Dan Kuso by the way!" He said. Leaf smiled slightly. "As I said I'm Leaf and this is Mila." She said. "Hi again!" Said girl waved at Dan. "You're pretty good, say we should have a brawl someday!"

"You bet." She said. "Well see you later I guess!" She said running off. Mila grinned and followed her friend. Maybe this world was where they belonged. It certainly felt like so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

 **Chapter 5: The brawlers suspicion, the mysterious brawler Marduk?**

It had been a few days since Leaf's battle with Shuji, and the two girls had ran into Dan a few times, Drago had been seen with him. Leaf came to the conclusion that the two finally became friends, Leo of course had been antisocial when meeting Drago, and Regulus gave a simple hello.

Mila still had the doom card with her, much to her friend's chargin. The two were currently walking around and chatting away when something, or rather someone, caught Leaf's attention "What's wrong Leaf?" Mila asked, the silver haired girl pointed to the person "It's Marduk. The main villain from the game." She whispered to her friend. Mila looked over and indeed it was the silver haired, masked boy.

"Does that mean that Vladitor is also around?" She asked "Most likely." Leaf nodded as she watched the young man walk off somewhere. "We'd better be careful, he did team up with Masquerade in the game." Mila nodded in agreement She frowned slightly at that fact. Mila never liked Marduk that much. "We need to steer clear of that creeper for sure." Mila said to her friend. It was Leaf's turn to frown. "He isn't that bad Mila." Leaf said, she had a slight scowl on her face. She, like the main character from the game, didn't think he was that evil at all. She actually felt bad for him. The way he cried when Vladitor faded away was utterly heartbreaking.

"You know, you've been acting really strange since you got that stupid card! And Regulus is also acting really weird!" Leaf suddenly snapped at the Aquos/Haos brawler. "Who are you to judge!? Ever since you got Leonidas, you've been nothing but rage the entire time we were here!" She barked back at the Pyrus brawler. The argument escalated so much that Regulus and Leonidas joined in.  
To anyone watching it was rather odd. From the shadows the masked blond was watching. He had a smirk on his face. It seems that the girls were reacting just as his master predicted. The negative energy was effecting the way they were thinking and their personalities as well. An added bonus was that the duo's Bakugan were amplifying the negative energy the two girls were exposed too. It was growing at an alarming rate. He chuckled to himself and vanished.

The two girls stormed off in different directions to cool off. Leo kept laughing until Leaf got annoyed and stuffed him into her pocket.

* * *

 _(else where)_

Marduk casually walked around town after having defeated some weakling brawlers. They thought they were any match for Vladitor? Hah! As if!

He had just rounded the corner, when the masked blonde stood in his path. "Hello there Marduk." He said, the young man scowled "What do you want blondie?" He demanded "My master has an offer for you, that I think you'd be very interested in."

* * *

 _(With Leaf)_

The silver haired girl was currently sitting on a bench in the park, writing in a journal. Something that helped her calm down when she was angry. She was aggravated with her friend, she only snapped at her because she was concerned for her. She was very sensitive to others emotions as well, which was why she picked up on the odd change in her friends personality.

In the trees, a pair of sharp amber eyes watched her, the owner of said eyes was Shun Kazami. He had been watching the blue eyed girl and her friend for the past few days and was highly suspicious of their bakugan. Especially after the fight he witnessed earlier. "Those bakugan are a bad influence on those two girls Skyress." he said to his partner, who nodded in agreement.

"I can sense a large amount of negative energy coming off them. It's also rubbing off on the girls too..." she said. Shun nodded in agreement as he watched her like a hawk.

* * *

 _(With Mila)_

The semi-Aquos brawler was stemming in frustration. Seriously! What was Leaf's problem?! It wasn't like she was the only one acting differently!

Eventually, she calmed down enough and went to find her friend, unaware of the four pairs of eyes watching her. "I don't get it Regulus…why is she so mad at me for? It's not like I was using the dang thing…" She muttered to the lion bakugan. Regulus glanced at his partner.  
"She simply doesn't understand us. We need to show her how we feel." The bakugan said floating to her ear. "Share our pain with others by inflicting it. Physical pain for the bakugan and emotional pain for their pathetic brawlers." The sadistic Haos bakugan said to his brawler.

The blonde's eyes darkened a bit as something pulsed in the area. The thought of causing pain seemed like the right course of action. Those who knew Mila knew she was easily manipulated into doing all sorts of things. It was clear just how vulnerable the Haos/Aquos brawler really was. With their bond and the negative energy, Mila's mind was being warped into thinking those things more naturally.  
"You're right Regulus…" She softly replied gripping her hood and pulling it over her head. She stood up and stretched. A small smile was now present on her face. Her eyes were shadowed by the fur hood. Regulus perched himself on his partner's shoulder.

* * *

 _(With the Brawlers)_

"They're dangerous!" Runo said with a slight hiss. She knew in her heart that something was wrong with the way Mila brawled. It scared the Haos brawler. "I agree. They're a danger to the girls, and everyone around them." Marucho said voicing his concern for them while pushing his glasses up. "Ah c'mon guys chill. They're probably just not used to people yet." Dan commented offhandedly. He just couldn't see it. After all he did see Leaf and Mila brawl a few times. "Dan, you need to be serious." Shun said not looking at the Pyrus brawler. The Ventus brawler found it annoying that Dan didn't see it.  
"Those bakugan are negatively affecting them." "Yes, there is a lot of negative energy around them." Skyress said. She was perched on Shun's shoulder. "Indeed, we should keep a close eye on them." Tigrerra stated. The Haos Bakugan feared what might happen to those who brawled against Regulus and Mila, and Leonidas and Leaf. Dan sighed in annoyance "Fine." if only he knew...

* * *

 _(With Leaf)_

Leaf was taking a nap under a tree with Leo sleeping nearby, the teen woke up when she heard something and saw Mila standing there "Oh hey Mila." the autistic girl said with a smile, before frowning when she saw the odd expression on her friends face. "Hey Leaf...I got a question." Mila quietly said, her face was stoic at the moment. It was an expression she has never seen on her usually hyper and upbeat friend. "What is it?" Leaf asked, Leo perching on her shoulder "...do you wanna have a bad time?" Mila said, her voice was cold. It sent shivers up Leaf's spine. (Virtual cookies to the ones who get that reference! :D)


End file.
